Midnight Songs and Blues
by Jenny -Xenj- Harris
Summary: Zexion is depressed and has been wandering around at night. One night, he hears singing. Who does the melodic voice belong to? Wanna find out? Please read and review. Rated "T" for language. WARNING: mild yaoi! BoyxBoy don't like dont read. DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE
1. Chapter 1: Music?

A/N: Ok, so I wanna thank MonMonCandie for the review. It was my first ever! *hugs* and a cookie to you! Anyway... I decided to try a Zexion one shot. If anyone thinks I should continue after reading,please drop a note or PM me. Thanks! And enjoy!

* * *

ZEXION POV

I silently walked down the halls of Castle Ovlivion, thinking, and wondering. I wanted to tell him... But I couldn't muster the courage. I let my head hang in defeat. My slate colored hair dropped over my stormy blue eyes. It was only then, that I heard music, gently making its way to my ears. Curiosity got the better of me, and I started walking towards the scorce. The music took me to the gardens, and I stood, listening to the soft, sweet notes. Then, I heard singing.

"Why, did I let you down?

Why, did I leave you hurt?

I can tell you why, right now.

You left me for the dead.

You promised, to never go.

But, guess what? You left me for dead."

I only cought the last verse. 'Who was singing?' I asked myself. It was kinda obvious, but I couldn't help but wonder. The only musical person I knew was number IX. Demyx. I was so caught up in my thoughts, I didn't hear the person get up and head my way.

"What the hell?! Zexion? Is that you?" the melodic voice brought me back to reality.

"Uh... Yeah. It's me. Demyx... Was that you singing?" I answered. I saw a nod come from the blonde. then I heard a small sob like noise come from the figure in front of me. "D-Demyx? Are you alright?" I walked a little closer to him, and was caught off guard when he pulled me into a hug.

"N-no. I-I'm n-not ok. Why? Why did you hafta leave?" he sobbed into my chest. I wrapped my arms around him, and stroked his back in attempt to calm him.

"What are you talking about? I never left you." I whispered. I sighed softly, and pulled away from him. "I never meant to hurt you. I was scared when I saw you..." I paused, shuddering at the memory.

~FlashBack~

I stepped through the the dark portal, waiting to see my best friend. He wasn't there. I went looking for him. Then I heardscrubby of pain. I started to run. 'Oh god, don't let that be Demyx'. I ran faster. That's when I heard a voice call my name. "DEMYX?!" it happened all to fast. I saw him, lying on his side, blood in his blond hair. I was horrified. I couldn't bear it. I ran away.

~End FlaskhBack~

"demyx... I'm so sorry I left you like that. I was teriffied. I was a coward, and I..." I was cut off, his soft lips against mine. I gasped at the sudden movement. 'How... What...?' was all I could think.

* * *

A/N: so, should I continue? Again, thank you MonMonCandie for the review, and I wanna say that I am gonna be doing one shot drabbles starting October 1st, 2012. And I'm open to pairing requests, or any other requests. I'll be taking them until September 28th, 2012. Please review if you enjoyed and/or you want me to continue. Thanks! Love, Jenny Harris


	2. Chapter 2: How did I Get Here?

A/N: ok. First, I am gonna continue Oblivion Never More soon, don't worry! And I'm working on an OC story. If anyone has requests,places a PM me and tell me your ideas. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I own none of this story, except the plot. All Kingdom Hearts references belong to Square Enix.

* * *

Chapter Prolouge:

DEMYX POV

I had stopped him from going on, by placing my lips to his. He gasped, and I took the chance to slide my tounge into his mouth. Zexion moaned. I started playing with his hair, and I could feel him tremble. We stayed like that for a while, until we both were breathless. And Zexion fainted. I sniffed, and then chuckled lightly. Helooks so cute asleep. But I didn't want him to wake up in the gardens, so I dragged him to his room, and put him in bed, still fully dressed, and left.

ZEXION POV

I shot up, trembling. I was panting, and couldn't figure out where I was. Then I remembered last night... Or, was it all a dream? I got up, and looked around. 'Im in my room... How'd I get here? I was in the gardens... Demyx...' I thought. I shot out ofy bed, noting I was fully clothed, and took off towards his room.

I got there under 5minites. I slowly brought my hand up to the white door, and knocked.


	3. Chapter 3: The Rose

A/N: Hello everyone! I finally got up off my lazy bum from playing KH 2. So... Here is chapter 3!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.

* * *

Chapter 3 : The Rose

ZEXION POV

I waited. No-one came. I listened through the door. I couldn't hear Demyx. I wandered around looking for him.

I was about to give up, when I heard the same voice from a few nights ago.

'Some say Love,

It is a river.

That drowns,

The tender reed.

Some say Love,

It is a razor.

That leaves your soul to bleed.

Some say Love,

It is a, hunger.

An endless aching need.

I say love,

It is a flower...

And you it's only seed.'

I walked closer to the voice. It was in the garden again. I leaned on a tree behind the one Demyx was on, and listened.

'Its the heart,

Afraid of breaking.

That never learns to dance.

It's the dream,

Afraid of waking.

That never takes a chance.

It's the one,

Who won't be, taken.

Who can not seem,

To give.

And the soul,

Afraid of dying.

That never, learns to live.

When the night, Has been too lonely.

And the road, Has been too long.

And you think,

That love is only for the lucky and the strong.

Just remember, in the winter.

Far beneath, the bitter snows.

Lies the seed, that with the suns love, in the spring, becomes, the rose.'

The song ended, and I realized I had moved even closer to him. I tried to back away... But I heard him say something.

"Why did you try to find me, Zexion? I think I made it clear that I don't want you around me" he said in a hurt, anger filled voice, but he hadn't turned around. I was about to answer with a question, but went against that.

"I- I wanted to apologize. You always seem so bubbly, and I feel like I'm the one that took that away from you. I- I'm sorry." I choked out, surprised by his tone.

"Yeah, I am bubbly... It's just- Ah! What are you doing?" he yelped the last part. I had heard enough of this, angry Demyx. I had leaned down and pulled him close to me, in a hug. Something I rarely do.

"Hugging you... What's it look like?" I whispered into his dirty blond hair. We stayed like that for a long time. I had started dozing off when he turned in my grip so he could face me. I looked up from where my head tilted down. he smiled briefly, then leaned down to kiss me.

It wasn't like the first one he gave me. It was soft, warm, and passionate. I slowly closed my eyes, and kissed him back.

* * *

A/N: sorry for a crapy chapter. I'm outa ideas for this. Can anyone help? Send me a PM or a review with any ideas. I'm turning the idea thing into a contest. Who's ever Idea I use, they can help write it. Have fun, and I'll update when I have an idea. Love, Jenny Harris.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, to all my reviewers. I'd hate to tell everyone, but I'm done writing stories. My life has taken a dramatic turn, and I'm finding it hard to find time to write at all. So this is my final chapter to all... I really wish I could stay, but life is life. It has it's ups and downs. And my life has went on a very bumpy road.

So if I get the chance, I'll pick up writing again. If not, I bid all a happy time, and good fortune.

Sincerely,

Jenny -Xenj- Harris


End file.
